Routine and normal body movements, such as raising one's arms, sitting, bending, walking, or running, will cause a shirt, otherwise neatly tucked into pants, to raise up, causing the shirttails of the shirt to be pulled up and, sometimes, out of the pants. This not only creates a sloppy or unkept appearance, but also requires the wearer to frequently tuck in his or her shirt.
This is especially a problem when the shirt wearer is involved in an activity which requires fast moving or strenuous activity, such as playing a sport or officiating a sporting event. For instance when officiating sports such as basketball or football, the official is constantly running, jumping, and moving. As a result of such activity, the officials shirt becomes loose and, often times, is inadvertently pulled out of place. Since such officials are required to maintain uniform decorum, in order to maintain a level of professionalism and command respect, their Shirts must be neatly tucked in to their pants, whether they be long or short, at all times.
There are numerous other individuals who are required to maintain a neat and “tucked in” appearance, such as military personnel, athletes, police, and even actors who engage in activities which result in shirts being pulled from pants.
Current shirt retention devices are bulky, uncomfortable and they are usually designed to be worn only with long pants. Many such devices also easily detach, especially if the wearer is involved in physical activity, due to awkward body movements and constant activity.